Minister for Magic
(1990-1996), Rufus Scrimgeour (1996-1997), Pius Thicknesse (1997-1998) and Kingsley Shacklebolt (1998-Present)]] The Minister of Magic is the leader of the Wizarding World in the United Kingdom and Ireland and the highest ranking member of the Ministry of Magic, which they control. The position somewhat corresponds to the Prime Minister of British Muggles. The Minister is advised on wizarding matters by their staff members and by the other Heads of Departments. They also chair the Wizengamot to pass Wizarding Laws, or to hear important trials (such as Harry Potter's case), though the verdict is decided by majority vote, including that of the Minister themselves. Many other wizarding countries also have Ministers and have the similar governmental systems such as the Bulgarian minister. Despite being the head of the wizarding community of Britain and Ireland, it is common for the Minister to uphold a facade of peace and safety to maintain control and the satisfaction of the public, even if it means blatantly lying to the citizens, putting them at risk, and forcing the media to corroborate the Ministries claims. This was a sign of the corruption during the times of the Second Wizarding War. The office has been in existence since 1707, elected at least once every seven years by the Wizarding population of Great Britain and Ireland. History Albus Dumbledore was offered, but refused, the position on at least three occasions. This was due to Dumbledore's past, leading himself to believe that he was not to be trusted with power. After Millicent Bagnold was preparing to retire, Barty Crouch Sr. was the next prime candidate, due to his cruel but effective methods of combating the Dark Arts during the First Wizarding War, until he sentenced his son to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. It was after his son's presumed death that the public began to take pity on the boy and thought Crouch was too neglectful as a father, which led to a drop in his popularity, causing him to lose out to Fudge. Cornelius Fudge was Minister from 1990 to 1996. During his first days in office, he was not very confident and, as a result, constantly bombarded Dumbledore with letters for advice. During the last year of his tenure, Fudge was overcome by self-induced persecution delusions because Dumbledore claimed Voldemort had returned, and abused his own position to prevent that news from spreading, in order to protect both his position of power and the peace that the Ministry had worked so hard to maintain. In the end, when Fudge was forced to accept that Voldemort had indeed returned, the entire wizarding community called for his resignation and, after a fortnight of futile attempts to remain in office, in July 1996 he was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour's term ran for one year, in which he was little better than Fudge, despite his aura of experience and pro-activity; he created cover-ups and detained incorrect suspects to make it look as though he was accomplishing something. Making the same mistakes as his predecessor, he gave little chance to build up any effective defence as a whole, and it eventually cost him his life when he was overwhelmed and killed in August of 1997, with the official line saying that he had resigned. He was replaced by Voldemort's puppet, Pius Thicknesse. Thicknesse, under Yaxley's Imperius Curse, was appointed as Minister, though he was really only Voldemort's puppet, with the Dark Lord effectively becoming the true Minister. While Thicknesse was to handle everyday business, which included changing the entire Ministry to suit the Death Eaters' ideology, Voldemort was free to extend his reign beyond the government. Voldemort did not announce himself Minister, but instead kept himself hidden in the shadows, in order to plant uncertainty and doubt within the wizarding community, preventing them from trusting anyone and forming any rebellion that may have overwhelmed the Ministry and the Death Eaters. By the end of the war, Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed as temporary Minister, the position later becoming permanent. His term led to the revolutionising of the entire Ministry, removing any and all corruption that had permeated it before and during the takeover. List of Ministers of Magic 18th century 19th century 20th century Timeline ImageSize = width:660 height:auto barincrement:13 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:150 left:25 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1707 till:2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:17 start:1707 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:purple id:EM value:blue Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1707 till:1718 color:PA text:"Ulick Gamp (1707-1718)" from:1718 till:1726 color:PA text:"Damocles Rowle (1718-1726)" from:1726 till:1733 color:PA text:"Perseus Parkinson (1726-1733)" from:1733 till:1747 color:PA text:"Eldritch Diggory (1733-1747)" from:1747 till:1752 color:PA text:"Albert Boot (1747-1752)" from:1752 till:1752 color:PA text:"Basil Flack (1752)" from:1752 till:1770 color:PA text:"Hesphaestus Gore (1752-1770)" from:1770 till:1781 color:PA text:"Maximilian Crowdy (1770-1781)" from:1781 till:1789 color:PA text:"Porteus Knatchbull (1781-1789)" from:1789 till:1798 color:PA text:"Unctuous Osbert (1789-1798)" from:1798 till:1811 color:PA text:"Artemisia Lufkin (1798-1811)" from:1811 till:1819 color:PA text:"Grogan Stump (1811-1819)" from:1819 till:1827 color:PA text:"Josephina Flint (1819-1827)" from:1827 till:1835 color:PA text:"Ottaline Gambol (1827-1835)" from:1835 till:1841 color:PA text:"Radolphus Lestrange (1835-1841)" from:1841 till:1849 color:PA text:"Hortensia Milliphutt (1841-1849)" from:1849 till:1855 color:PA text:"Evangeline Orpington (1849-1855)" from:1855 till:1858 color:PA text:"Priscilla Dupont (1855-1858)" from:1858 till:1865 color:PA text:"Dugald McPhail (1858-1865)" from:1865 till:1903 color:PA text:"Faris Spavin (1865-1903)" from:1903 till:1912 color:PA text:"Venusia Crickerly (1903-1912)" from:1912 till:1923 color:PA text:"Archer Evermonde (1912-1923)" from:1923 till:1925 color:PA text:"Lorcan McLaird (1923-1925)" from:1925 till:1939 color:PA text:"Hector Fawley (1925-1939)" from:1939 till:1948 color:PA text:"Leonard Spencer-Moon (1939-1948)" from:1948 till:1959 color:PA text:"Wilhelmina Tuft (1948-1959)" from:1959 till:1962 color:PA text:"Ignatius Tuft (1959-1962)" from:1962 till:1968 color:PA text:"Nobby Leach (1962-1968)" from:1968 till:1975 color:PA text:"Eugenia Jenkins (1968-1975)" from:1975 till:1980 color:PA text:"Harold Minchum (1975-1980)" from:1980 till:1990 color:PA text:"Millicent Bagnold (1980-1990)" from:1990 till:1996 color:PA text:"Cornelius Fudge (1990-1996)" from:1996 till:1997 color:PA text:"Rufus Scrimgeour (1996-1997)" from:1997 till:1998 color:PA text:"Pius Thicknesse (1997-1998)" from:1998 till:2014 color:PA text:"Kingsley Shacklebolt (1998-)" Relationship to the Muggle Prime Minister One of the Minister for Magic's duties is to correspond with the British Prime Minister of Muggles regarding any ongoing events in the wizarding world that will or may affect the United Kingdom as a whole. e.g. Voldemort's return. This includes introducing themselves to the Muggle Prime Minister, should there be a change in office on either side. A small portrait in the corner of the Prime Minister's office serves as an envoy between the two Ministers. It announces the arrival of the Minister of Magic, seeking the Prime Minister's reply (usually acquiescence to the unavoidable). It is believed that a Permanent Sticking Charm must have been placed on the portrait, for neither the Prime Minister nor his experts were able to remove it from its location. Known correspondences Sometime between 1990 and 1993, Fudge introduced himself to the newly elected Muggle Prime Minister and informed him of the existence of the magical population living among Muggles in secret. Fudge assured the Muggle Prime Minister that they would likely not see each other again unless there was an emergency. Fudge also claimed that the previous Prime Minister had tried to throw him out of the window, believing him to be a hoax planned by his political opposition. In around July 1993, Fudge visited the Prime Minister's office again, to inform him of Sirius Black's breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison. On this visit, Fudge also told the Prime Minister about Voldemort, in order to allow the Prime Minister to have an in-depth understanding of what was going on, though as he dared not say the name out loud, he instead scribbled it on a piece of paper. In August 1994, Fudge turned up to report on the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup, since its victims included Muggles. He also informed a bewildered Prime Minister that the Ministry of Magic would be importing dragons and a sphinx into Great Britain for the Triwizard Tournament, taking place at Hogwarts later that year. Sometime prior to July 1996, a flustered Fudge appeared in the Prime Minister's office briefly to inform him that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison. Around July 1996, Fudge turned up and announced to the Prime Minister that the Second Wizarding War had begun, and admitted that the Dark forces in their community were responsible for the various gloomy and tragic events occurring in the Muggle world. In addition, Fudge introduced his successor, Rufus Scrimgeour. When Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, it was possible that the the puppet Minister Pius Thicknesse was not sent to meet the Muggle Minister, as was the tradition in the past, due to the Death Eaters' attitudes towards Muggles and Muggle-borns. However, once Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed Minister in 1998, it is possible, if not likely, that he did meet with the Prime Minister to not only introduce himself (indeed, he had been put in as secretary to the Prime Minister in 1996 to watch over his security)Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 1 (The Other Minister) but to assure the Muggle Minister that the war had ended. Behind the scenes *In the American editions, the Minister is called the Minister of Magic. In the films, both Minister of Magic and Minister for Magic seem to be acceptable, as different characters call it different names. For example, in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, when Scrimgeour arrives at The Burrow, George wonders what the "Minister of Magic" is doing there; likewise, when Kingsley's Patronus interrupts the Bill and Fleur's wedding, he calls the Minister the same thing. However, when Pius Thicknesse gives his speech later in the film, he calls himself the "Minister for Magic". The reason behind this is unknown. *Basil Flack has the distinction of being the Minister for Magic with the shortest known term in office: 2 months, in 1752. The longest term was that of Faris Spavin, lasting 38 years, from 1865 to 1903. There has been at least one foreign Minister for Magic with a shorter term then Flack's, though: Joshua Sankara, Minister for Magic of Burkina Faso for two days in 2006. *Apparently, the Minister must get the approval of a Wizengamot majority for any legislation. *Since Kingsley's appointment as the next Minister for Magic is omitted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, there is no mention of who is appointed to that position after the final battle. *Supposing that the liaison between the Minister for Magic and the Muggle Prime Minister has been conducted in the same way since the Ministry's inception, as well as supposing that the Muggle Prime Ministers in the Harry Potter universe are all the same as their real-life counterparts, then the following table illustrates the Ministers for Magic that would have introduced themselves to the respective Prime Ministers: Notes and references es:Ministro de Magia fr:Ministre de la Magie nl:Minister van Toverkunst pl:Minister Magii ru:Министр магии fi:Taikaministeri de:Zaubereiminister it:Ministro della Magia Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Jobs Category:Politicians Category:Ministers for Magic